


FAKE

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Mid-Canon, for the fillathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Z-One won't acknowledge his creations as his real friends.Paradox isn't dealing with the former's view.





	

The comma-shaped machine looked at all the screens. Status on all his creations.....they seemed to be doing fine.  
Hmm, PR was showing signs of overworking itself. Wasn't out of the usual, though.  
BLR wasn't usual. Z-One would have to adjust to the new behavior of it. 

  
"Hello, Paradox," Z-One stated, knowing that it would enter the room.  
'Paradox' did not seem to be amused at all with Z-One. Not only was he a half-finished project tossed together because " _losing Paradox A was a very bad idea_ ", the androids all were basically human in brain.  
"Stop it," Paradox spoke, seemingly angry.  
"....What?" This comment irritated Z-One. He was practically a god! Why should those he gave life to even argue with him?  
"Stop treating us as things you can easily throw away. We're still the same, Z-One."  
"Congratulations, I expected Antinomy to say something about this first. But Apor-; I mean Placido sadly made it so he'll most likely never say something like that to me again."  
"We're just as human as you, if not more so!" Paradox then stated, furious. Z-One was a different person....was this really him?  
"Antinomy and I....even those parts of Aporia....we're equals with you, aren't we!?"  
The single eye in the machine twitched. He pulled up a program on the screen. The claw of his was about to push "deactivate" on PDX.   
"Your time is over, in this case."  
Paradox really didn't want to go again. He left Z-One alone, he really couldn't fight his "friend".  
Z-One wouldn't have killed off Paradox anyways.


End file.
